Knight in Rusting Armour? on Hiatus
by rya-vitch
Summary: Captured. Tied Up. Left to await Torture. Who comes to the rescue?  -My Appologies, I am not sure if I will ever return to this story-
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ This is a Mature Story for profanity and lemons.**

**Please do not read if you are under the age of majority in your country or residence.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

****HPOV****

Harry felt a dip in the mattress next to him, and tensed. Malfoy had him tied up, gagged, blindfolded and his ears plugged. He was completely senseless and incapacitated. Harry hated it. His own breathing seemed ten times louder in the enclosure of his mind. It was making him claustrophobic.

Harry wrenched against his bonds as he felt something soft brush by his leg. Struggling only made the chains on his limbs tighter. THAT, he found out the hard way.

Another light brush on naked skin, and suddenly someone was straddling his torso.

Harry thought he was going to hyperventilate. His breath was coming out in short ragged puffs through his nose. His body tensed even further as he struggled to keep his body still.

He was expecting pain, not the abrupt return of his hearing. The soft slide of fabric over his nude skin was deafening.

The sudden sound of steel sliding out of a sheath was enough to make him reconsider the no struggling rule he had made in his head. There was still a chance that he could get away. The possibility of losing his hands was nothing compared to long lasting mutilation. _Did they remove the ear plugs so that he could hear his own screams?_

Harry's contemplations stilled instantly as he felt the sharp glide of knife tip against his cheekbone. A quick tug and his mouth was freed of the gag.

Not knowing what to expect next, Harry clenched his teeth trying to get feeling back in his jaw.

**AN/ Gimmie love (reviews) and I'll give it back with more chapters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ This is a Mature Story for profanity and lemons.**

**Please do not read if you are under the age of majority in your country or residence. **

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**HPOV**

Not knowing what to expect next, Harry proceeded to inhale deep breathes of air. Gradually the scent surrounding him registered; cardamom, allspice, dragon scales, and leather. His heart began pounding harder than before as the realization struck him seconds before the hard lips assaulted his mouth. The taste of bittersweet licorice and the penetration of a soft agile tongue plundering into his mouth overwhelmed Harry's new found senses.

"Seeing how I spent my long weekend, seeking out and saving your porcelain white ass Mr. Potter. I believe I am owned compensation." The man above him exhaled into his ear.

A fluttering of fabric, a whispered spell, sudden moisture within his heat. Then the ominous voice purred. "I've decided to cash in right now."

Harry's thoughts escalated into panic_. Jesus fucking Christ, fire breathing Merlin's beard! This is not happening! I have not been kidnapped and prepped for torture by Death Eaters only to be rescued and served on a silver platter to Severus Snape! _

_That man has been after my ass for five years. If only his very presence wasn't so enticing. Then maybe I could pretend that my body had absolutely no reaction to his presence. _

**AN/ Gimmie love (reviews) and I'll give it back with more chapters ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./ This is a Mature Story for profanity and lemons.**

**Please do not read if you are under the age of majority in your country or residence. **

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**SPOV – 15 minutes prior**

With a hushed Aveda Kedavra Severus disposed of the final Death Eater. He surveyed his work with a slight smirk; five dead, among them Lucius Malfoy the instigator of the entire morbid affair.

The room was in shambles. Broken furniture, glass and splatters of blood were dispersed through out as if a tornado had landed in the middle of the house.

Shaking himself out of his sudden stupor, Severus stepped towards the back room in search of his prize. As he reached the door he glanced at the security wards and shook his head at the amateur work. Dissembling them with a few short flicks of his wand he stepped in.

The sight that presented him was scrumptious. The last faint thoughts of a platonic rescue scrambled into oblivion.

Harry Potter was spread eagle on the bed, gagged, blindfolded and shackled to the four posts surrounding the king sized monstrosity.

Now if that scene didn't hit any of Severus's buttons, the young man's nudity certainly did.

Harry Potter looked like the centrefold in the BDSM PetsRus Wizards magazine, and Severus was taking him home collared and leashed if he had anything to say about it.

**AN/ Rivews are the perrrrrrrfect inspiration.**


End file.
